1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ammunition carrier, and more particularly to an ammunition container comprising a magazine retaining device adapted to securely hold at least a magazine in the ammunition container while the bullets are allowed to extract from the magazines.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many accessories have been developed for better use of firearms. Efforts have been dedicated to the development of ammunition containers in order to carry more bullets when using the firearm. Conventionally, an ammunition container may be made as a pocket or pouch that includes a storage space in which bullets are freely stored without arrangement. A flap of some sort is provided to enclose the storage space and prevent the bullets from dropping off from the container. A user may carry the container for supply of ammunition when he is using his firearms.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned ammunition container is that the bullets are very easily to drop off from the container when the flap is opened for retrieval of bullets, because the bullets are randomly disposed without any restriction within the pouch. Another disadvantage is that those randomly disposed bullets do not make the best use of the storage space of the container. One conventional solution to the disadvantages is to arrange the bullets within a magazine, which is then put in a pouch or attached to other harness. One example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,365, in which a row of slots are formed on a piece of leather to be attached to a rifle stock. In this case, bullets are independently inserted in the slots so that bullets are better held therein so that extracting one bullet from the slot would not easily cause other ones dropping off to the ground.
While the abovementioned design better arranges bullets in a row of slots, the conventional art provides rather limited bullet supply. Given the length of a standard rifle stock, not too many bullet slots can be made on the piece of leather for attaching thereto. As a result, the design carries only a few numbers of bullets. In other words, it may burden a user with the necessity of bring an extra ammunition container for his bullet supply.
A conventional approach to addressing this issue includes a magazine having many slots in which bullets are inserted and an easy-carried container for storage of the magazine. Slots are formed in the magazines for receiving the bullets. They are long and tight enough to firmly store the bullets, and short enough to expose the end portions of the bullets outside the magazine. The user may easily extract the bullets from the magazine by gripping the end portion of the bullets. The capacity of the magazine may go from several bullets to several tens of bullets. More than one of those magazines may be put in a pouch that is enclosed with a flap that prevents the bullets from dropping off.
One drawback of the conventional approach happens when retrieving the bullets. In order to hold the bullets in the magazines, the bullet slots are tight enough to provide friction. As one bullet is extracted from the magazine, the friction between the slot and the bullets usually pulls the whole magazine along with the movement of the bullets being extracted. This may cause the magazine inadvertently falling from the pouch to the ground.
In view of the above, what is needed is an ammunition container that can store many bullets in an organized way, wherein the bullets are easily extracted from a magazine of some sort without pulling up the magazine along with the bullet being extracted.